Wander Arks
Wander Arks is a Mentor character created by Yoonie. Please do not steal his information, lunaii or real life picture. He is the Mentor for the Capitol tributes. 'Wander Arks' Age: 38 District: the Capitol Gender: Male Picture: Lunaii: Personality: Wander is not a very nice person. One could even describe him as a douchebag, or a dick. He is disrespectful towards mostly everyone and is snarky and sarcastic even when it doesn´t fit for the situation. His only passion in life anymore is women. He is a very charming man at first´s glance, but once you get to know him, you´ll understand that he isn´t after love, just sex. How he won her games: Wander was an underdog in the Hunger Games of Panem. He was older, probably one of the most attractive tributes, but that was pretty much where his chances stopped. He didn´t excel in any kind of weapon or skill, and he got a mediocre score of four. However, his interview managed to save some of his grace. He was a charmer, and he used that to his advantage. Probably all the teenage girls in the Capitol, and even some in other Districts, fell in love with him. His robust voice, his cheeky smile. However, the Gamemakers did not believe he would ever make it out of the bloodbath. Surprisingly, they were proven wrong. Wander managed to barely survive with his life, he narrowly escaped the careers´ wrath by using his District partner as a decoy. She died, but Wander didn´t care as long as he saved his own skin. From there on, Wander mostly just sat alone, slowly starving and dehydrating in the next days. But then, his misery turned upside down. A tribute passed right by where he was hiding, he recognized the tribute as the female from District 6. She was a mayor threath, but a total idiot. Wander knew he couldn´t fight her, so instead, he decided to use her for his own gain. he pretended he was dying, begging her to show him mercy and save him. The girl was surprised to see such a hunk at her feet, begging for her to save his life, and she fell in love, strangely enough. When the girl, whose name was Tyke, had healed Wander up, he used all his charms to seduce her even more. They had sex in a cave, which the Capitol loved. However, before Tyke could se it coming, Wander had stabbed her in chest with her own knife. From there on, he took Tyke´s supplies and managed to survive the rest of the Games solely on them. When all the tributes except him and the boys from District 2 and 4 were dead, Wander observed while the remaining careers fougth to the death. When the boy from 4 finally fell to the other one´s axe, Wander snuck out of his hiding spot and stabbed the boy from 2 in the neck, and he was crowned Victor. Mentoring style: Wander simply doesn´t give a shit about mentoring his tributes, which means they´ll be mostly on their own. However, if one of his tributes is a medium to highly attractive female, he might make a tempoary exception. Other than that, he´ll mostly just stay in the apartment and drink. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Capitol Category:Mentors Category:Yoonie